When you caught me, I was falling
by thewordsofadreamer
Summary: 2 girls, their guy cousins, the Spain national team, all in one summer in Barcelona. Confused feelings, amazing friends, and new loves.


Disclaimer: I don't own Taylor Kitsch or Logan Lerman or any of the players from FC Barcelona and the Spain NT. Also, thanks to Janet for helping me with the story and the editing. This is my first story, so some feedback would be highly appreciated. Thank you!

**Sofia's point of view**

"One hour! One hour!" Genesis was freaking out because we were going to land in Barcelona in about one hour. We have been waiting for so long to get here, and we were finally here! I had so many emotions at once; I didn't know what to do. I know Karla was saying something to Taylor & Logan, but I was way too lost in my thoughts to pay attention. This had all happened to fast! It seems just like yesterday that I became friends with Genesis, we hit it off quite well, and by the time we noticed we even had inside jokes together. We are both hardcore FC Barcelona fans; so obviously, one of our dreams was to come to Barcelona to see our favorite club play live. We decided we were going to do it, but our parents said that we could only go if both of us brought a guy cousin with us to take care of us, we didn't really want to, but we had no choice. So, here we are stuck with two well-known "football" players from the Dallas Cowboys. What they don't know is that Genesis and I already have a plan to distract them and leave us alone in Barcelona. Of course I'm sitting here thinking and reflecting about our awesome trip that I didn't realize that we were landing already! My heart was beating so fast, my hands were shaking, I didn't know what to do, all I wanted to do was get there. I could see Genesis's eyes, and they were so bright, they had a joy I hadn't seen on her for awhile, and I am more than sure that she could see the same thing in my eyes. At that point, we were not saying anything, not a word, for we didn't want to miss the second when the airplane landed.

After a couple of hours, we were in our amazing hotel. It was 16 minutes away from Camp Nou and had an amazing view to the Mediterranean Sea. We decided to get separate rooms, because we were going to spend a couple of months there & we wanted to have our privacy. Logan & Taylor were not so happy about that, but they had no choice because we weren't going to be stuck with them the whole time. My room was right next to Genesis's, just so that we won't have to be like super far away in a 32-story hotel. I still couldn't believe that we were here! "I am in Barcelona, in BARCELONA", I even had to pinch myself just to make sure that I wasn't dreaming.

**Genesis's point of view**

"Oh my goodness! I am here!" I was freaking out so badly that Taylor wanted to push me off the balcony in my room. He was mostly here because I wanted to be here, he didn't find amusement in the fact that I loved FC Barcelona so much as to travel across the ocean for them. I knew that one of the reasons why he had agreed to come was because he had a crush on Sofia, and I felt so bad because, well, Sofia and I were more interested on having a good, but safe, time, and of course one of our dreams was to meet our boys, or commonly known as the Barca players.

"You really are excited to be here, aren't you? asked Taylor

"Well, no duh!" I gave him my "Mr. captain obvious" look

"Gosh! I don't even know why you like this team so much" he said annoyingly

"Don't! Just don't make me go into detail about this again, I know you're a football player, and I like your team, I really do, but this is the team of my heart, plus think about it, you get to spend a summer away from everybody, and chances are, they won't know you, because, well, American football is not that big of a deal here." He was annoying me

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder" he sounded hurt, and it made me feel terrible, I mean, he was still here with me, and we had a very close relationship, I don't want to mess it up over our opinions or love for different sports.

"I didn't mean it like that! You know I love you, you're the sweetest cousin ever"

"See? It's not fair!" he said, "You always do that and you always get your way"

I smiled innocently, and he just smiled back and nodded. As much as I wanted to be free in Barcelona, I seriously love Taylor, he's my best guy friend and I really do admire him, I just don't let him know that.

Janet and I decided we were going to meet after calming down a bit, although that was going to take a while, but we calmed down enough not to look like crazy tourists.

*Wonderwall by Oasis started playing from my phone *

"Hola!"

"Hey! It's me! Vamonos, ya estoy aquí abajo con Alex", Sofia tried talking to me as calmly as she could, but the excitement was in her voice.

"Oh my goodness! I'll be there in like 2 minutes."

"Ok, bye", she said happily.

"Sofia is waiting for youuuuuuuu" I teased Taylor

"Hey! Shut up!" he gave me a dirty look as the both of us started laughing and walking towards the elevator

**Sofia's point of view**

"Heyyy! It's been so long!" we all laughed  
"Hey Sofia!" said Taylor "so what have you planned for us on our first day here?"  
"well…I was going to…let Genesis decide", I smiled at Genesis, who hated to make decisions for anything!  
"I'm just going to ignore your comment and talk to Logan, who DOESN'T pressure his friends"  
Logan and Genesis were really close friends, and I always thought that they had something else going on, but they always came up with some weird excuse as to why that was a wrong hypothesis. One of the biggest one was, that well, Logan was a huge player, he had dated so many girls, and that's not counting the ones he didn't bring home. Anyways, I was happy that they were close friends because it made easier for all of us to have a trip without having to be awkward.

So after "arguing" about what to do, we decided to go shopping for anything that was Barca's gear. Before we got to Spain we bought tickets for the last two La Liga games, so we could celebrate with Barcelona when they win the title again. This shopping experience was going to be epic, we were going to buy jerseys, scarves, hats, gloves, towels, everything! Well, at least Genesis and I were, Logan and Taylor said they would only get jerseys.

As we were walking around the different stores, we found out that some tourists recognized Taylor & Logan, they even asked for pictures & autographs. It was kind of cute to see Taylor super excited, "what are you even thinking Sofia? snap out of it!" yeah, he's adorable but I don't want to ruin our awesome friendship, so I always ignored any feelings that might come way, plus, I mean, c'mon! I'm in Barcelona! In Europe! Of course I want to meet someone who will take my breath away, someone who will make this trip even more unforgettable than what it already is. Uggh, but deep inside me, I was scared that this wasn't going to happen, but either way, I was going to have a great time here, I'm with 3 of my closest friends and in the city of my dreams. I just couldn't wait 'till game day!


End file.
